Kidnapped
by Nikki-luvs-youuuu
Summary: A loyal kunoichi, and a notorious S-class criminal. Will love bloom between the two? It's a forbidden love. Deisaku. DeidaraxSakura. Rated M for language and lemons.  No new chapters FOR NOW, RE-WRITING PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.
1. The Mission

**Summary: Sakura is sent on a mission to spy on the akatsuki. What happens when they find her?**

**This is a Deisaku fanfic a little bit of Sasosaku. 3 yaaaayz**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own naruto...**

**Chapter One**

**The Mission**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sigh~ Another mission." I knocked on the door to Tsunade-sama's office. "Enter," was all she said. When I walk in, she said, "You have a very important mission... you must..." "..." "..." "MUST...?" "Go to the market and buy me sake." ~sweatdrop~ "Kidding... anyway you must go to the akatsuki lair and spy on them for a week. You better find me valuable information." "Yes, Tsunade-sama" And with that, I went to my apartment to pack. ~sigh~ _This is going to be such a boring mission, why do I have to go to a freakin' stealth mission. I want to fight! __**Stop whining! At least you got a mission, we haven't had a mission in a whole MONTH!**__ Fine, fine. Let's go._

**2 days later... akatsuki lair. Around 7pm**

_FINALLY!_ I thought. _We're here!** FUCK YEAH!**_ I walked up to the lair and peeked through a window. It was a room. With puppets. Mini ones and life size puppets. Did I really see what I thought I saw? Hiruko. In pieces on the floor. It looks like he's being rebuilt... NO FREAKIN WAY! _He's alive!** WHAT? THAT SASORI BASTARDS ALIVE?**_ I heard a twig snap behind me. I slowly backed away from the akatsuki lair, just to bump into something. I spun my head around I saw a black cloak. It had red clouds on it. _DAMMIT!_ I turned around and started running then I bumped into another akatsuki member.

"You don't think you can get away that easily, do you, hmm?"

I gasped as he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the akatsuki lair. _Shit. I got caught. _We went down the hall and went into a room. It had clay figures everywhere. It was dark. "So you were the one spying on us, yeah?" I kept silent. "Don't want to talk? You will talk, un. I will FORCE you to talk, yeah." I still kept silent. He put his hand behind me on my upper back and moved his face closer to mine. Then I saw who it was. Blonde. Scope on left eye. And has a speech defect (un, yeah, hmm) DEIDARA. "So, you gonna talk yet, hmm?" His hand trailed down my spine. I shivered. "Stubborn, yeah?" He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. He whispered in my ear, "You will talk sooner or later, pinky." And suddenly, he was out the door and gone. I fell to the floor. I was caught. There's no way I'm getting out of here alive. I felt tears form in my eyes. Damn. I can't show my weakness. No way.

No matter what...

I need to see my friends again...

I'm gonna get out of here!

* * *

Ok the end was kinda corny, but whatever. Read and Review!

Deidara: …

Me: What?

Deidara: I don't like her.

Me: Yes you do.

Deidara: No I don't.

Me: Just watch. You will eventually. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^.^ Btw, Sorry its short ppl.

Deidara: But I don't wanna like her.

Me: Too bad. I'm the author, i say who you'll fall in love with.


	2. Oh GAWD No

YAY IM BACK! i rewrote chapter 2. sorry

Deidara: I still hate you.

Me: Dont be mean dei-kun. .

Deidara: whatever.

Me: Fine, I was gonna have you do the disclaimer but I guess sasori can do it.

Sasori: Sweet. ^^

Sasori: She doesn't own naruto!

Slight/ sorta a lemon. not really.

**Chapter Two**

**Oh GAWD No.**

**Sakura's POV**

I blinked. It was daytime. Crap. I fell asleep. I was laying in a bed. When I sat up, I noticed I was only wearing my undergarments. I squealed and pulled up the sheets. "Nice to see you're awake, un." "..." "Still won't talk, hmm?" I regret not talking. He ripped the sheets off me and grabbed my hips and spun me around so I was basically straddling him. Damn. "You're really vulnerable right now. I would talk if I were you, yeah." I blushed slightly and he smirked.

Oh gawd. He wrapped his arms around me dangerously close to my butt. I turned beet red. His smirk grew into a grin and I frowned. He whispered in my ear, "You're gonna talk now, right pinky? Cause if you don't there could be a big punishment, hmm." He slipped two fingers around the elastic of my underwear. I nodded weakly. "Good, un." He put me on the bed and got up. "You can walk around the lair freely, but you can't leave. Go talk to leader-sama after you get dressed. He would like to speak to you."

He went out the door and down the hall. I just stared blankly. ~sigh~ Might as well try and communicate, otherwise there's no hope of getting out of here.

I got changed and walked around lost for about 10 minutes, until I came across huge double doors. _Guess that's where 'leader-sama' is. _**_This sucks! I don't want to be here! _**_You think I want to?_**_ Well just go in and get it over with._**_ Ok, I can do this..._ I knocked twice and hear a faint "come in." I walked in and saw him. It looked like he had a gazillion piercings. "So, you're the one who has been spying on us, am I correct?" I nodded. "Tell me, what is your name and what are your... 'abilities'." "S-Sakura Haruno, I'm an anbu captain and I specialize in healing." "Hmm. Would you like to join the akatsuki, Sakura...?" "...And if I don't?" "You die right here and now." "Fine." "Welcome to the akatsuki. See to sasori for your akatsuki cloak. I nodded and left.

* * *

When I got to sasori's room, I knocked. The door opened slowly. I walked in to see him staring at me with hatred. I can't blame him. I killed him. I don't know how he's still alive though. "Leader-sama told me to come see you for my cloak." I felt chakra strings on me. I moved involuntarily to a platform. He put a cloak around me. I watched as he sat in a chair and the cloak was being hemmed, and adjusted by his chakra strings.

"There, now get out of my sight." He through me out the door and slammed it.

I stared for a while then got up and walked towards the kitchen to have something to eat.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

When sakura got to the kitchen/living room kisame, hidan, and kakazu were there. "Hehehe... look who we have here. A little kunoichi," laughed kisame. "Tch. Bitch. I mean, look at her fucking outfit. That pink haired bitch is a total fucking slut." Her cloak was tight. It was half open and she was wearing a pink shirt with a navy blue mini skirt underneath. Hidan walked up to her. "Not like thats a bad thing." He grabbed her and threw her on the couch. He walked over and sat on her lap and whispered in her ear,"Looks like no one is here to save you stupid pink bitch." And licked her neck. She shivered. He kissed her, but she didnt kiss back, so he grabbed her breasts and she gasped, which he took advantage of. He massaged the roof of her mouth with his tounge. She tried her best not to moan. Kakazu and hidan both said in unison, "Keep it PG rated hidan." a few moments later. they left. Hidan said, "Looks like its just you and me. He slowly started to unzip her shirt until he heared, "Leave her alone, hidan." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SASORI? CANT YOU SEE IM FUCKING BUSY?" "Leave. Now." "NOT IN A FUCKING MILLION YEARS."

"Hidan. **LEAVE. Or ELSE." **"Fucking bastard," hidan muttered as he walked off. Sasori looked over at sakura who was sitting on the couch crying into her hands. He frowned and walked over to her. "Cmon. Ill take you back to deidaras room," he said sweetly. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, she whispered, "Thank you sasori-kun. thank you..." His eyes softened, but pretended that he didnt hear. As they reached deidaras room, they knocked and deidara opened the door to find a crying sakura, no one else. Sasori had left, but he didnt know he was even there. Sakura still had tears spilling down her face. She closed the gap between them and hugged deidara and cried into his shirt. "I was scared," was all she said and she slowly cried herself to sleep, still in deidaras arms.

* * *

Little fluffyness at the end^^

Deidara: Shes heavy.

Sakura: EXCUSE ME?

Deidara: O.O ohhh shiiiiiiiittt

Sakura: *Gives deidara a death glare*

Deidara: This is bad

Me anywayy... before this gets ugly... sorry its kinda short. R&R. Im kinda hitting a writers block. and this is only the second chapter. i suck at writing, but hey, this is my first one.

thanks to **xxsakurarokzxx **and **yuti-chan** for being my first reviewers! :D


	3. Being Closer

Hey guys. Sorry... about... well, yeah. I havent written a fanfic in forever. Guess your kinda mad but yeah. I havent given up! Ive been busy with school and stuff.

Deidara: sure you have.

Me: I HAVE!

Deidara: at least I got a break from that pink haired girl. She's heavy and weird. Who has pink hair? Really!

Sakura: Excuse me?

Sasori: Shes not heavy, your just weak.

Deidara: Shut up.

Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WILL SAY DISCLAIMER! NIKKI DOESNT OWN NARUTO! 3

xXx

CHAPTER 3

Being Closer

**Sakura's POV**

MORNING 11am

When Iwoke up, I was lying in Deidara's arms in his room. I blushed. He actually looked kinda cute just lying there. I tried to get up without waking him up. As soon as I moved, his grip tightened and he flipped on to his stomach, throwing me over him and onto the other side of the bed. He snickered. Oh okay, so now he's pretending to fall asleep? "Morning Sakura." He let go of me. Somehow, I'm in my pj's. "Um. How did I get into these clothes?" I asked. "I changed you, it cant be that comfortable sleeping in those clothes." I turned even more red. "Oh come on, I'm gonna shower, then come downstairs for breakfast. Dont get attacked." With that, I giggled and smiled at him and went downstairs.

Before walking into the kitchen/dining room, I peeked around the corner. I saw Hidan and Kakazu. Uh oh, I cant wait for Deidara. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner. "Well, well, well, if it isnt pinky. Whats up, bitch?" I ignored him and went straight to the kitchen. He walked up to me. I held my breath. I felt chakra strings on me I looked behind Hidan and saw Sasori. He put his finger up to his lips. I gave hidan a glare. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. He returned the glare. "YOU BITCH!" He raised his hand to slap me. I saw Sasori's fingers move and I dodged his attack and elbowed his chest then kicked his legs. He fell onto the floor and I punched his stomach. He coughed and went unconscious. I grabbed my pancakes and went to the dining table but couldnt find sasori anywhere. Hm... guess I can thank him later.

xXx

8pm-ish

As I walked around a corner, Itachi was walking and I bumped into him. "Ah! So sorry Itachi-sama." I bowed and ran the other direction. I saw Deidara walking down the corridor but I was running too fast to stop. I ran into him and we both fell to the floor. I was laying on top of him and his arms were around me. I turned bright red. "Ey, Sakura, how's it going?" "Sorry Deidara. I-i was... um." "You were... lonely, bored and you missed me?" He gave me a crooked smirk which made me blush even more. I tried to get up, but he wouldnt budge. He leaned towards me, enough so there was a gap of about half a centimeter between our faces. _I cant believe the nerve of this guy! He's trying to kiss me!_ _**Ew!**_ _Never will he kiss me! I wou-_ my thoughts were interrupted by his kiss. But, it was soft, gentle. He licked my lips for entrance, which I hesitantly granted. Our tongues danced in harmony. He started to stand up and picked me up, not breaking the kiss. We went to his room and he sat on the bed and placed me on top so I was basically straddling him. He put one hand around my waist and the other slowly unzipped my red sleeveless shirt. He kissed my neck while he slipped of my skirt. I gave in. I took of his mesh shirt and stared at his 6-pack. "See something you like, hm?" I blushed. "No, I simply didnt think you were capable of having a six pack." I closed my eyes and looked away. Wrong move. In one swift movement, he unhooked my bra and flipped me over so he was on top of me. I gave him an embarrassed death glare. He just returned it with that crooked smirk of his. He kneaded my breasts and nibbled on her ear. "Oh come on sakura, I know you can do better than that," he whispered into my ear. I grabbed his pants and slipped them off, both his underwear and pants. I started staring at him again. "Big huh?" He slipped two fingers under the straps of my underwear and pulled them off, revealing pink curls. "So you are a natural pink." "Of course," I said. He kissed my body down to my womanhood. His tongue slid into me. I moaned. He kept exploring inside me with his tongue. Then he stopped and slid a finger in me. I gasped. He started pumping it slowly. He added a finger, then after a while, another finger. "You still a virgin?" he asked. "Um.. yes." He smirked, _awesome,_ he thought.

He positioned himself at the entrance of my womanhood. "Ready?" he pondered. I nodded slowly. He slid it into me slowly. I gasped. He didnt move until the pain subsided, then he moved slowly. "You okay?" I nodded again. He pumped faster, and faster. "Oh kami, deidara!" I moaned. "Thats it sakura, I want you to scream my name!" he groaned. He went even faster. "OHH DEIDARA!" I screamed. "H-ha-harder," I moaned. He smirked and obeyed. I cummed. He slid out of me and pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.

Deidara: ohhh yeahhh! Took another girls virginity!

Me: O_o

Sakura:...

Deidara: uh oh.

Sakura: SO THIS MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY FOR NOTHING!

Sasori: jeez. I could hear you guys from my room. -_-

Sakura: o/o


	4. The new spy

Me: welcome backkkk 3

Sakura: ...yeah. What she said.

Deidara: Ooh! Ooh! Can I say the disclaimer, hm?

Me: no. I hate disclaimers. Theyre annoying. I wish I owned naruto but I dont, my name is nikki, hence my user name: Nikki-luvs-youuuu. I dont think that name is world-renowned.

Deidara: Boo hoo. I wanted to the disclaimer, yeah.

Me: whatever. ENJOY EVERYBODYYYY :3

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**Sakura's POV**

When I woke up, Deidara was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, I cant even believe I did...THAT with him. **He is kinda cute.** _Shut up, inner! _**Just saying, im pointing out the obvious. Is that so wrong? **_Yes. It is as a matter of fact._

I walked around the room, picking up my clothes and getting dressed. I walked to the kitchen and only sasori was there. "Oh, hey sasori." I greeted. "Hey," he replied back. "Thank you by the way... for helping me with hidan..." a light blush grazed my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? Im only thanking him..._

"No problem. Dont mind him, hes just a pervert," he reassured me. The tips of his mouth curled up as he noticed my blush. I turned away akwardly and looked in the cabinets. All I found is... ramen.

_Naruto..._everytime I saw ramen, I just haaaad to think about him! I felt my eyes sting with tears threatening to spill over. I just wiped them away and cooked some of the miso ramen.

When I finished, I started washing my bowl. I might as well wash sasori's, "Can I have your bowl Sasori-san?" I asked, "I'll wash it." "No its okay, I got it," he answered. "It's fine, really," I reached for his bowl and he grabbed it at the same time and his hands overlapped mine. He blushed lightly while I just HAD to blush... a lot. We stood like that for a couple of seconds until it finally registered in his mind and took his hands away. He looked away, avoiding my eyes. I smiled and took away the bowl and finished washing up.

* * *

I dont know when, but I decided to try to go back to konoha. "I'll be around in the forests. I'm going to go train for a few days, be back soon," I waved to deidara. He stared at me for a while. "Alright. Ill find you if leader-sama gives us a mission,yeah ," he said. I nodded and walked out the base. Once I was far enough, I sprinted towards the leaf village, carefully masking my chakra and leaving no traces of me for zetsu to find.

* * *

Once I got to the leaf, i went straight towards Lady Tsunade's tower.

I knocked. "Enter," was all I heard. I walked in and immediately put my finger to my mouth and told her, "shhh!" "s-sakura! Is that you? How did you escape? Its been 3 months!" she started interrogating me.

"Im fine, I told them Im out training in the woods for a few days. I gained their trust, and I came to tell you that Im going to try to come again and report to you," I stated, she stared intently, so i continued, "As long as I'm 'kidnapped' I will tell you everything going on with the Akatsuki, m'lady."

"Thank you, sakura. Im just so glad your alive, but just stay here in the village! Youre already here!" she whispered rather loudly.

"I cant, im sorry, shishou. I want to help naruto as much as I can. If I do this, we can track their motives, plans, and all activity," I forced a weak smile, fighting back tears.

"Very well then. I cannot stop you, I know that for a fact," she grinned. "After all, you are my student, so youre probably just as stubborn as me!" she laughed. My face went emotionless. "Dont tell anyone I was here. Especially naruto... please," I asked. She nodded. "Good bye, m'lady," I bowed and vanished.

* * *

I was a few miles away from the base. Just a little while longer.

"Look who is back from training, yeah," I immediately knew who it was. I turned around and flashed him a big grin. He was sitting on top of a tree with a sketch pad, smiling down at me.

I jumped up and sat next to him. "Wow! Thats amazing, Dei-kun!" I exclaimed, fascinated. "You like it, hm?" he looked at me with that sexy smirk of his.

I giggled, "Of course I do." "Lets go back to the base now, shall we, hmm?" he asked. I nodded.

* * *

Me: Short chap, but hey, I updated. Ill add another one tonight or tomorrow morning. Idk, i have a party tomorrow. CUZ IM FILIPINO! WE PARTY! well, not that kind of party getting drunk, but more like get-together and talk and eat all day type of party. ahahaha...

SAKURA/DEIDARA/ME: Until next time, JA NE!


	5. Death is a bitch

Nikki: Hello everyone! Miss me? of course you didnt -_-" BUT I MISSED YOU!

Deidara: *cough* freak *cough*

Nikki: *GLARES*

Music I listened to writing this (if you want to listen?) :D :

Hokage's funeral

Sadness and sorrow

Sailor moon's death song

Natsuhiboshi

* * *

CHAPTER 5!

Normal POV

(a week after "training")

"Im going to go train again, see you in a few days," sakura told deidara. "Oh, mind if I tag along, yeah?" he asked. "Uhh. _(Think of something fast sakura!) _How about another time? I already planned on how I was going to train, and i didnt expect anyone to tag along..." she lied. He shrugged it off, "Okay, next time then, hmm." _Something isnt right... Im going to follow her._

Once she was far enough, she full on sprinted towards konoha again. _Where is she going? _thought deidara.

* * *

He froze when he saw the village gates. Shes been going back and forth all this time? Was their relationship just a joke? Something that was just part of her mission? What is going on here! Something inside him lost control, he was furious and he decided to wait for her until she came back.

* * *

SAKURAS POV

I headed towards Lady Tsunades tower again and I told her about everyone... everyone excluding deidara. I loved him. I wouldnt betray him like that.

(A/N: Im skipping that part bc i dont really know what to say)

I ran out of the north gate and headed towards the Akatsuki base.

"Have fun, hmm?" I gasped and spun around to see a sight that i didnt want to. Deidara.

I just stared. I couldnt find the words. He glared at me furiously. "How could you?" he asked, "how could you go behind my back and go from the base to the leaf? Where you spying on us the whole time? You**_ dirty _****bitch. **I should never have trusted you! Was are relationship just a **_JOKE!_**" That hit me like a million kunai.

"No, I love-" "DONT GIVE ME THAT**_ BULLSHIT_** EXCUSE!" he walked towards me, his whole body, tense with anger.

Tears started streaming down my face, "Maybe i did tell her about everyone, everyone EXCEPT YOU! I wouldnt betray you! I love you! Please, just let me explain-" "**_WHY?_** SO YOU CAN JUST**_ LIE_** LIKE THE **_FILTHY BITCH_**YOU ARE!" that hit me harder, a billion kunai.

I was shaking uncontrollably from the tears. He knocked me down and had his hand around my neck, pinning me to the cold ground. I didnt move, I didnt care if he killed me, I love him, if thats what he wants, so be it. "Deidara, I lo-" I gasped, his grip tightened, stopping me from talking. My neck started throbbing as I was running out of oxygen. I wonder if he really would kill me.

My eyes went wide as I heard a small _clink_. I saw him pull out a kunai. "Im going to end this once and for all. Im going to pierce your heart," he said, giving me a furious glare, "if you even HAVE one, that is, hmm." I didnt care anymore, I just rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes.

I felt a sharp pain and I gasped. It missed my heart by a few millimeters. I laughed weakly. That took him by surprise, he looked confused, but still mad. "You missed, just by a few millime-" I stopped and my body laid motionless.

* * *

NORMAL POV

He got up slowly. He turned and ran to the base at full speed.

Naruto yawned. _Im so bored..._he thought. "Im going to go for a walk." he mumbled.

He smelt something when he was out the gate. He followed it to a scene he thought he would never see. It was sakura, laying on the floor, motionless, with a kunai in her heart and bruises around her neck. Right there, in the middle of the dirt road. "SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear. He walked over to her body, knelt on the floor and rested his forehead on her bloody body.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsunade stood up, in shock, that sounds like naruto. She bolted out the door.

He just laid there. Crying his heart out. "Naruto!" Tsunade appeared, "what happened here?" She asked. "I-i dont know, I found her here, while I was out walking," he explained. She pushed naruto out of the way and checked if there was a hint of life in her.

...

...

...

...

...

_THERE! _She tried to heal her as much as she could.

Her eyes slowly opened, but wouldnt focus on anything. Then they closed again.

"Sa...ra! Stay...! Can... hear..?" was all she heard. Her vision was so blurry. She saw the silhouettes of her shishou... and... naruto!

"N-Na-rut-o..." sakura turned her head slightly.

He filled with happiness and hope.

She slowly lifted her left hand towards naruto. Which he held onto, tightly.

He no longer cried tears of sorrow, but of joy. She was alive.

He grinned. "Kami! Sakura's alive! Oh thank kami!" he shouted. Sakura tried to smile, but only the corner of her lips tugged upwards.

Lady Tsunade healed her, for the most part. She had to recover on her own from here on out. "Thank you, shishou. For healing me," i said.

* * *

Sakuras POV

I told them the whole story when we got back to her office. About everything, what happened before I got stabbed, my relations with each member of the akatsuki. I felt so much pain, not physically, but emotionally... Deidara... I fought back the tears forming in my eyes. I said my goodbyes and went back to my apartment, the one that has been untouched in so long. I was finally home, back with all my friends.

But it still felt like something was missing. A fragment of me. I wouldnt be me without it, it was deidara.

I actually allowed myself to fall in love again... after sasuke. Now that deidaras gone too, half of me is missing. I felt like crying again, stupid me...

Its just like with sasuke and the bridge builder... our first real escort mission... I let myself cry.

Ninjas have to mask all feelings and emotions. You cant let your enemy find all your weak spots.

Soon enough, my breathing evened out and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Me:Hoped you enjoyed! I may write another tonight. I dunno. Its 12:55 am. Not that thats late, as I said in my last chappie, I have a party tomorrow.

Until next time, JA NE!


	6. Festival

Me: OHH HAYYY! IM BACK IN ACTION! uhh... I have nothing to say... because its been half an hour since I wrote my last chap. and i have nothing to say about the exciting life of nikki. besides the fact my two adorable ninja dogs :D are lying by my feet while I type :D ON WITH DA STOREH!

Music:

Afternoon of Konoha

Evening

* * *

Sakuras POV (a/n: its just easier that way :P)

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _I yawned. ugh, i dont wanna get up, but i did anyways.

I walked over to the door and opened it... Naruto.

"Heyyy Sakura-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival tonight," he grinned.

"Why did you have to wake me up so early? Its still dark?" I asked and yawned again at the same time.

"Uhh. Sakura, its 6:30 PM." he stared at me.

**Wait for it, **thought inner sakura, **5...4...3...2...1-**

I squealed. "IVE BEEN SLEEPING THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDNT SOMEONE WAKE ME UP!" I screamed and ran to my room to quickly shower and put on my best kimono. It was white with pink sakura blossoms and petals on the lower half of it. I wore a pink obi belt with it and I put my hair up in a bun with two chopsticks in it.

Naruto almost drooled, "wow... you look so pretty, sakura-chan." I giggled, " why thank you naruto-_kun._" he blushed at the suffix and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked and held out his arm. _Shall we go, hmm? _I still remember his smooth voice. I snapped out of it, smiled, and wrapped my arm around naruto's. And off we went!

* * *

My eyes sparkled. The whole street had colorful lights everywhere.

"YOU STUPID BILLBOARD BROW! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!" I got tackled by a sniffling Ino.

"Im soooo sorry, ugly pig. Now stop sniffling, theyre starting to sound like snorts," I told her nonchalantly.

She glared daggers at me, " HA. HA. HA." "I thought it was pretty funny, if I do say so myself," I giggled. She just glared at me even more. "Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you a zinnia flower, its a flower of daily of rememberance, and lasting affection, just like our friendship. We both smiled, "thanks ino. Youre the best of best friends anyone could have." "I also brought you this," she handed me a bamboo staff, "Maybe you could master using a staff, and try infusing your chakra with it, who knows, it might come in handy. I made it myself, so its extra strong, it was built on our friendship."

I gave her a big, fat bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you inoooo!" I squealed like a little girl. She laughed, "No problem."

I said hello to everyone at the festival, telling them about my journey, with the akatsuki. She felt happy again. For a few hours, she forgot all the pain she had, the guilt, sadness, and fragment missing from her.

It was good to be with friends again. I love konoha.

* * *

Me: Did you enjoy? Im might write another tonight. Idk.

Until next time, JA NE!

ps: my dogs left me and went downstairs :'| waaaah!


	7. The Banquet

Me: Hey people! Told you I would update fast!

Music:

1. D-tecnolife (from Bleach)

2. Vampire Ball (from Vampire knight)

3. Will of the heart (from Bleach)

# will correspond to what i listened to, and when.

**NOTICE: TIME SKIP! 1 YEAR LATER...**

**

* * *

**

Sakuras POV

2.

"HURRY UP SAKURA! OR WE WILL BE LATE!" yelled Lady Tsunade. "Okay! Im ready, shishou," I said confidently. "Youre lucky that this banquet is near konoha! Or who knows how late we would be!" she was definitely pissed. I mumbled an apology and we walked at a brisk pace to a large mansion a few miles out of the leaf village. "You WILL be on your BEST behavior! There are important people here and we are trying to get more alliances!" she whispered loudly at me. I nodded.

When we entered, I saw so many people. I thought I saw a cloak with red clouds on it.

_I was just imagining things!_ i thought, _that was a year ago! you have to learn to let go!_

I wandered around. There were buffet tables, and a ballroom dance floor. The walls were painted a light shade of blue. I admired all the fancy decor. I was too busy looking around to notice where I walked.

I hit something hard. I fell on the ground, i looked up.

OH GAWD.

It was a man.

with gills.

tall.

a sword that looks like a mummy.

He flashed a toothy grin and held a hand out for me. I reached for it and he pulled me up. "I thought deidara killed you, well, nice to see you again, pinkie," he greeted, "Deidaras gonna freak once he finds you."

My face went emotionless, my eyes blank, "so hes... here?" Kisame nodded. I waved and walked away. One thing was on my mind, one thing only... _find him, watch him, and avoid him at all costs._

I searched for his chakra. FOUND IT! I followed it and hid in a group of elders chatting amongst themselves. I saw him. He looked fine, killing me probably was the best thing hes ever done. _Hm... i wonder what would happen if he saw me_? I smirked and walked in open space. I turned around to see an extremely shocked and surprised deidara. Complete fear took over his face.

I didnt expect that.

"Ano, S-sakura...?" he asked. _*giggles* hm, what to do, what to do... _"Nani? "sakura?" he asked again. "Gomenasai, I dont know what your talking about," I lied. He fell to his knees. "Daijoubu?" I pondered. "Huh? Oh,gomen. You remind me of someone..." he trailed off, "that i... knew." "Ah! Well, may I have a word with you? Outside, perhaps?" I asked. "Um. Sure, I guess demo, why?" I shrugged.

* * *

1.

I turned around once we were far enough from the building. I vanished, which took him by surprise. I appeared behind him, and gave him a light shove, which sent him flying. I took out my bamboo staff that ino gave me. "why, deidara. Why did you have to miss my heart? So I could heal and be in even more pain? WHEN I DIDNT EVEN BETRAY YOU!" I charged at him as he stood up. He got in a defensive stance. I disappeared right as I was about to hit him. He flinched. I appeared to his right and stabbed him with the chakra infused staff. Obviously, it didnt pierce, it wasnt sharp. It just hurt a lot and sent him flying.

"Sakura, Im sorr-" "NOW YOURE SORRY! HA! THATS EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU! REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID? **DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT, SAKURA! **I WAS SORRY! BUT YOU DIDNT LISTEN! YOU THOUGHT I BETRAYED YOU! BUT NO! WOULD I HAVE LET YOU NEARLY KILL ME! I DIDNT EVEN TELL THEM ANYTHING ABOUT YOU WHEN I GAVE MY REPORT IN TO MY SHISHOU!" He finally saw, even experienced, the pain i went through. Of not being heard, of being belittled. I grabbed a kunai and pinned him to the floor, "I STILL HAVE A SCAR! I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT DAY! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH THIS SAME KUNAI! IS THIS!" I brought it down fast, "BUT THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS...!" I stopped it right before it touched his skin, "I... I have

mercy.

forgiveness.

kindness.

and the most important thing... i do have a heart, in case you were wondering," I spat at him. I saw him flinch.

I got up and brushed myself of and started to walk away. I looked over my shoulder, "I hope you learned your lesson. Excuse me, i have a banquet to attend." I took another step, but turned around and walked towards him. He cringed, thinking I was going to hurt him even more. I knelt down and healed his body.

Gave him one last glare, "(3.)Now you know how it felt to be me. To not now what will happen. If I would see the sun rise again," tears started rolling down my cheeks as I looked up at the sky, "whether... whether I would live... or die."

And walked away. I heard footsteps behind me. But his next move took me by complete surprise. I turned around to be pulled into a tight embrace. "Im so sorry, sakura, " he apologized so sweetly, "I never meant those things I said. I was just upset. I jumped to conclusions. Gomenasai... sakura-chan."

I couldnt bear the tears anymore, I started bawling. I felt his arms wrap around me even tighter. I grabbed onto the sleeves of his cloak and cried on his shoulder.

"I-i am s-s-soo-" "Sakura, cry, and then speak, other wise i wont be able to understand you. "M-meanie butt," i managed to complain, "I said i-im s-soo s-so-sooorrry, dei-kun!" "You didnt even do anything wrong, its me who should apologize, which I already did.

He rested his chin on the top of my head and I smiled.

I may not be a princess,

this may not be a fairytale,

but I can be, and have been, swept off my feet. By you, deidara.

I gotta admit, this is pretty goddamn close to a happy ending, tch, this IS a happy ending.

"I love you, Dei-kun."

"As I love you, Kura-chan."

* * *

Me: That wasnt actually the end. I know she said a happy ENDING but it is NOT the END! Im going to bed. Its 2:45AM! RAWR!

Until next time, JA NE!


	8. Is konoha really home?

Me: I actually didnt go to bed last night like I said, I didnt get one minute of sleep. I took a 2 hour nap today, and im trying to stay up the whole entire night again tonight! I wonder if ill last. Well, you guys are happy i guess, more time awake means more chappies :) As long as my mom doesnt come downstairs and finds me, we are all goooood. Hopefully she wont wake up until morning... o.o. Enough chatting, ON WITH THE STORY!

Music:

Sakura's Theme (1)

Grief and Sorrow (2)

Loneliness (3)

* * *

(1)

Sakuras POV

Morning After The Banquet.

My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. I turned to my side and looked around. I shot up, I was in my own room. _I dont even remember walking home..._ I thought. I saw something in the corner of my eye and saw a note on my nightstand.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_You probably wont remember, but you fell asleep in my arms last night, yeah. You looked so exhausted, I didnt want to wake you up. Anyway, even if I did, that would just make the goodbye even worse than it already was. I brought you back to your apartment and tucked you in :) I hope to see you sometime soon, yeah._

_Love you, yeah,_

_Deidara_

I smiled at the 'yeah' after love you. I was smiling, yet i was crying. I wanted to say goodbye to him, but he was right, I would have probably started bawling.

"I hope to see you soon, too... deidara-kun..." I whispered.

I was glad that we were okay again. But what made me upset is that I may never see him again I looked down at my bed. I just sat there thinking about all thats happened... My eyes went wide and my head shot up. _I know where the base is! I can go back! _I thought. I packed some stuff for the trip and ran out the door.

* * *

_There it is!_ I grinned. I used my ring, which I still had, and used it to break the barrier.

I walked in and ran towards the common room, hoping no one would be on a mission...

(2)

There was no body there. The couches and tables were still there, but no one was to be seen anywhere. I checked in all the rooms... nothing. Not a single trace. One room I havent checked... Deidara's.

For some reason...

I got my hopes up...

My heart raced as I opened the door slowly...

Hoping to see him there...

Even though there was no one else here...

...

No one.

It felt as if my heart ripped in half...

Just for that second...

I walked in and looked around, exactly the way it was, when I was here... but all his clay moldings were gone... but there was something else...

Perhaps, the most important thing...

No... it IS the most important thing...

Deidara. I sat on his bed and pulled my legs up. I started crying on my knees. _I cant ever find them now..._ I thought. Flashbacks kept coming back. Of all the fun times we've had together.

_"Hey Dei, can you pass me my weapon bag please?" I asked. "Pfft. No. Im too busy sitting down. I dont wanna move," he said jokingly. I punched his arm playfully and we both laughed._

(3)

The small tears turned to sobs. I clenched my jaw, trying to hold back the tears.

**_"Sakura..." deidara trailed off. I looked over at him, "I dont love you, yeah." My face showed pure shock. His was emotionless... for a few seconds, "BAHAHAHAHAH! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! AHAHAHAHA!" he wouldnt stop laughing. I threw myself at him to embrace him in a tight hug. "You idiot! Dont scare me like that! Cause I love you!" I scolded. "Sorry sakura-chan, hm. I love you too, yeah," he hugged me back."_**

My tears were no longer silent. They were loud bawls. I saw deidara in the corner of my eye. My head shot up, it was just my imagination.

I calmed down a bit. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on deidara's bed.

* * *

I stayed at the akatsuki base. I missed the akatsuki, they were sort of like family to me. But I betrayed them... Deidara probably told them everything... This is the one place I feel happy again, I feel whole, even without sasuke. Deidara managed to fill up the holes no one has ever done before...

I missed Deidara.

So much.

And it hurt.

So bad.

I still felt a little lonely, but I still stayed at the base. I liked wandering around, it brought back memories. Of my old friends. Teammates. _Partners._

For dinner, I made myself some shrimp yakisoba. I bought everything I needed in the Rain Village. It felt weird to sit at the table alone. Im used to Hidan cussing, Kisame joking around, Kakazu's complaints about money, Itachi's 'hn's, and Deidaras speech habits. I chuckled softly, _more like speech impediments and defects._

I slowly walked down the hall, towards Deidara's room. I got ready for bed. For a while, I just stared at the ceiling, thinking. I dont even know why Im still here, at the base. I should have gone back to Konoha. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I couldnt move. My body was stiff. What the hell? Something was next to me, or should i say, someONE. It shocked me. His arms just tightened its grip.

* * *

Me: *GASP* WHO IS THAT! *cough* its sasuke *cough*

Sakura: Really!

Me: I dont know, i dont even know who thats supposed to be, I just wanted to make a cliffy :) which I hope succeeded.

Sakura: ... O.o you scare me.

Me/Sakura: Until next time... JA NE!


	9. I Found My Home

Me: ... in case you were wondering... i didnt last. :/ i fell asleep at 6:45am. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Music:

(1) Sakura's theme

(2) Blue bird (tv version)

* * *

Sakuras POV

When I woke up, I couldnt move. _Whats going on? My body... I cant move!_ I thought. I tried to move, but the persons grip got tighter. My face was buried in some form of cloth. My eyes went wide. I immediately knew the scent. I threw my arms around him and started sobbing.

"You cry to much, yeah," Deidara said.

"I missed you soo much! Why wasnt anyone here?" I said between sobs.

"We move bases a lot. And I missed you too, yeah," he rested his chin on the top of my head.

* * *

Normal POV

Sobs were heard down the hall. Everyone in the living room knew whose those were. "Seems she woke up," said Kisame. "No shit, Sherlock. I was surprised to find her here. I thought she would have gone back to the fucking leaf," Hidan retorted. "Well, it's good to have her back, we need another girl akatsuki anyway," Sasori tried to say nonchalantly. "My, my, is someone falling for the dear cherry blossom," Kakazu said, more of a statement than a question.

Sasori turned a light shade of pink, "No! Why would you think that? She loves Deidara anyway! I dont see what she sees in that sorry excuse for an artist!" Everyone else kept quiet, but they all thought the same exact thing, _Jeee-louss-yyy._

_

* * *

_

(2)

Sakuras POV

I missed his scent. He smelled the way any shinobi would, of dirt and soil. But he had a hint of his clay in it.

"Why are you here anyway? We kidnapped you. You got freed. And a year later, you come back at your own free will, hm?" Deidara wondered. "I missed you. You forgave me. and I couldnt really call Konoha home. I didnt feel whole without you. I couldnt live without you. Oh! I almost forgot, you left me without saying goodbye!" I playfully punched his arm.

He flashed me one of his incredibly sexy smirk. "Stop smirking! Its so sexy that i cant even be mad at you for a second!" I laughed. He chuckled. "Lets go get breakfast, yeah. Im hungry," Deidara complained. I rolled my eyes, "Mmkay."

We walked into the common room to find everyone but pein and konan there. They all gave me dirty looks and snarles. My heart sank, so he told them. Then, out of the blue, they all started laughing. I just stared, dumbfounded. "Hey Sakura! Good to have you back! It was so boring here, and at least Dediara seems happy again,"greeted kisame.

"Its good to see you guys too. I missed you guys. I missed being away from home," I smiled. Eyes went wide. "Home?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah. Home. I feel at home here. You guys are all family to me. And with deidara, the whole that sasuke left, was once again filled. I love you guys," I grinned. "We fucking love you too, you sexy bitch," said hidan. Deidara glared at him and I laughed.

This is home.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Until next time... JA NE!


	10. Why?

Me: Hey guys! I decided to continue this fanfic! Ive hit a writers block though... please give me ideas... i beg you.

Deidara: Youre weird, yeah.

Me: Dont be a hater.

Deidara: Hey! Im not a hater, yeah!

Me: Uh huh!

Deidara: Nuh uhh, hm!

Me: Ya huhh!

Deidara: Nuu huuuh, un!

Me: yes!

Deidara: nooo, yeah!

Me: YAY! I win :D

Deidara: Damn dialect, hm!

Me: On with the story!

Music:

(1) Will of the Heart (from bleach)

(2) Morning (from naruto)

(3) Grief and Sorrow (from naruto)

(4) Evil (from naruto)

(5) Heavy Violence (from naruto)

(6) Playful Mode (from naruto)

(7) Raikiri~ Thunder Break (from naruto)

(8) Afternoon of Konoha (from naruto)

(9) Sakura's Theme (from naruto)

* * *

NORMAL POV

(1)

Deidara stared at sakura's sleeping body. "N-naruto... konoha... sorry... lady tsunade... sai..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. He saw a single tear slide down her cheek. His eyes softened. He had fallen in love with her. He knew what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do. He didnt want to be selfish. He was doing this for the good of sakura. Deidara bit his lip, thinking of what he should do. He sat there for a while, in deep thought.

He knew exactly what to do. He started shaking, trying to hold back tears. _Men dont cry!_He thought. He kissed sakura sweetly, then picked her up gingerly and walked down the hall.

* * *

SAKURAS POV

(2)

I yawned happily as I awoke. I turned over, expecting to see deidara. My eyes widened and I shot up. I screamed.

_This is just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream, _I chanted with my eyes closed shut. I felt my eyes sting with tears.

I opened them again just to see my room. I gasped. _This isnt a dream. No... This cant be happening_. I shot out of my apartment and ran towards the hokage tower.

00000000000000

I busted into her office. She stared at me, with a hint of sorrow. "Lady Tsunade!" I yelled. I sat there in shock. She sighed deeply. "Sakura..." she trailed off, "Deidara of the akatsuki came by here yesterday... he brought you.. He told me to not let you out of the village, otherwise you might get kidnapped by the akatsuki. He snuck you back here, he says hes sorry they kidnapped you," She looked at me sympathetically.

(3)

My eyes stung with tears and i clenched my teeth, trying to hold in my feelings. I turned around and ran. I ran to my apartment, I had nowhere else to go. I couldnt let lady tsunade see that i was crying. She would be suspicious. Then I would be ranked as an s-ranked criminal.

It started raining on the way back. I ran straight into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I let all the tears go.

I sat there...

my face red...

from the tears...

because I kept crying...

and crying...

over him...

Deidara.

_Why? Why did he bring me back? I was happy there!_** Because he loved you. **_Then why did he bring me here?_** For your own good. He probably thought you should be with your own village. **_Shut up, inner._

It felt like I was laying on my bed, shedding the tears made by deidara, for 3 hours. I turned over and looked at my ceiling. _Its not like I can go back there anyway. Since i can only wander around the village._ My tears dried.

Not because I had calmed down, but because I had run out of tears. Completely dried out. I shivered, it was so cold. My world was cold, without deidara. He would always make me laugh, when the other akatsuki members harrassed me about my 'dyed' hair. I knew they were always joking, though. He made the darkest days seem bright. I finally could get over sasuke. I found I _true_ love. Not just a silly crush.

I missed him so much. Darkness covered my world. I choked out the few tears I had left.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

A month later, I began to work in the hospital again. It kept me really busy at least. Kept my mind off of him. Lady Tsunade said I needed a break, that I should take a month off work. I sighed. My world was still cold...

"SAKURA!" Shizune yelled, running down the hall. I turned. "Its Ino!" she motioned for me to follow her. I ran after her. _What happened?_

(4)

We got to the emergency room. I burst through the doors to find Ino all cut up and bloody on a bed. I screamed.

"What happened?" I demanded. "Hidan and kakuzu, ma'am," reported an anbu. My eyes narrowed. "How did she get these wounds?" I interrogated as I began to heal her. She was unconscious. "Kakuzu's thread. It cut her, and pierced through her." I tied up my hair into a ponytail. I began to heal her.

I healed her as well as I could. She had severe cuts and gashes through her skin.

My eyes widened. "WAS ANYONE ELSE THERE WITH KAKUZU AND HIDAN?" I screamed.

"Not that we know of, ma'am," replied the anbu. I cursed under my breath. There was poison in her.

I recognized it.

There was no way I could have mistaken it.

I knew who made it.

Sasori.

I knew how to cure it.

The question is...

Could I cure it in time?

I demanded all the necessary ingredients after I explained the situation. They nodded once and then poof-ed away.

_This is bad, _I thought, _Really bad. Its spread so much. She must have had it for at least a day and a half. Which is probably the time it took them to get back here from wherever they were fighting. _I made a sterile liquid to extract some of the poison.

_First, bring the poison to the outside of the organs._

_Now extract and pull it out of her body!_

I repeated that several times. "Some of the poison is out, but shes not safe yet," I explained. Anbu returned with everything. My eyes narrowed, everything except the Foyzu leaves. "There were none. They have all wilted, sakura-san," one of the anbu explained, knowing that I already knew it was missing. I cursed under my breath again. I couldnt do anything to help Ino now. I paced back and forth.

All I could do now is wait it out. See if shes strong enough. "Kuso! Why sasori?" I mumbled under my breath. She wont make it. But I took out some of the poison. That should help her chances by a lot. _Hang in there, Ino, _I thought. I looked over at the anbu. They flinched a little by my angry gaze. "Did anyone think to call Lady Tsunade?" I questioned. "I-Iie. I will go straight away," one of them said. With that, they poof-ed away.

"Baka!" I yelled. I continued pacing back and forth.

Lady Tsunade kicked down the doors and screamed at the anbu, "What the hell? Why didnt anyone inform me of this!" Thats one thing you DONT want to do, upset Lady Tsunade. "M'lady, it's sasori's poison. I extracted what I could, but I cant make the antidote. The anbu couldnt find the Foyzu leaves. I cant do anything more, the poison has already spread around her whole body, she'll just have to fight the rest off on her own," I informed her and got her up to date on everything.

She walked over to Ino and a green glow came from her hands. Lady Tsunade searched for poison. Her face hardened. I watched as she walked over to the poison I extracted. She closed her eyes as she said, "Only 40% of the poison was extracted," she took a deep breath, then continued, "The other 60%... has spread to her ENTIRE body."  
My eyes widened., I sat down slowly.

_No, this cant be... She can make it, _I kept telling myself.

She looked at me with sad eyes. I felt tears form. "She only has a 13% chance," she said, "Im sorry, sakura."

I let my eyes wander around the room. A thought struck my mind.

(5)

I shot up and ran to Ino's side. An erie blue green glow came from my hands, not the typical healing technique. Lady Tsunade stared in shock. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Lady Chiyo taught me this. Good thing she did. Ino isnt completely dead, therefore, I can put my chakra into her, it will fight the poison as well as give her strength. I wont die if shes not completely dead. Lady Chiyo used this on me when we were fighting sasori!" I exclaimed.

I focused all my chakra. _Hang in there, Ill cure this! I swear! If its the last thing I do! I WILL heal you! _**CHAAA! THATS RIGHT!,** screamed my inner.

I took in deep breaths, _This pain is so excruciating, how did lady chiyo handle this. _My hands started shaking. I felt weaker and weaker.

My world went black.

* * *

(6)

I woke up to someone poking my cheek.

_Poke. Poke._

My eyes opened.  
Naruto.

He grinned, "Youre awake, sakura-chan! I thought you were deeead." I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed.

"Of course Im alive!" I shouted as I smacked the top of his head. _Oh yeah, _I thought,_I was healing ino, then i passed out._

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Kuso! Wheres ino? Is she okay?" I panicked, "Shes okay, isnt she? Shes not dead, Please tell me shes not dead!" I grabbed the collar of naruto's shirt. "Relax, shes just resting in a different room. Youve been out for three days."

I stared..., "Really?"

He nodded. Then his grin returned, "Guess what?"

My eyes widened, "What did you do! Kami, Naruto! Dont tell me you broke into my house again just to steal my ramen!"

He shook his head.

"You got a whole lunch free at ichiraku's?"

He shook his head again.

"I dont know! What?" I asked.

"Sasuke-teme! Come in!" he shouted.

I froze completely. The door opened slowly. Was he joking?

Nope.

Sasuke walked in. My jaw dropped. I screamed, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Sasuke smirked, "Miss me? I know you still love me." "Ew. Get away from me," I said. He walked to the side of my bed. I tried to avoid him, which resulted in me falling out of the bed.

I let out a small squeak.

I did a backflip and stood up. "What? Why? How? Where did...? Huuuuuuhhh?" I was puzzled, I tilted my head to one side. He laughed, "Still stupid as ever, you still weak too?" That completely changed the mood. Naruto froze, he tried to cover sasuke's mouth, but he wasnt fast enough, "Ill take that as a yes."

"Why dont you see for yourself? Outside, now. In the training grounds," I spat. He smirked again, "I'll go easy on you."

* * *

(7)

We both got into fighting stances. He activated his sharingan. Naruto was standing on the side, watching intently.

He charged and did really quick hand signs. "Fire ball jutsu!" My eyes narrowed, I jumped up and barely dodged it. He was gone, I looked around.

_Right._

_no._

_Left._

_no._

_Above?_

_no._

_below?_

_probably._

I focused chakra in my hand and punched the ground. I saw a blur shoot up from the ground and land further back. He stared, shocked. I smirked, "Dont judge me. I was the hokage's apprentice, in healing... and she taught me her strength!" I yelled, as I sprinted towards him.

"The other sannin? Tsunade?" he asked, still shocked. _How did she get so strong? While I stayed weak? _He thought.

I saw lady tsunade appear next to naruto, and watched, she was smiling. She obviously heard me boast about my apprenticeship.

I aimed a punch with my right hand, no chakra. He ducked. _Perfect, _I thought as i kicked him with my left leg, with chakra, of course. He flew across the field and crashed into the nearest tree. He got up slowly, then coughed up some blood. There was a huge red mark on his right cheek. I smirked. "Still think im weak?" I asked. "Hell yeah," he said as he spat some blood out. He ran towards me and stopped half way to make hand signs. "PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" he yelled.

I jumped high in the air to dodge, I saw him disappear.

He reappeared behind me and yelled, "LIONS BARRAGE!" I smashed into the ground.

I jumped back a few meters, then began healing myself. "oh no you dont!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards me, he drew his sword. He stabbed me right through my stomach, no vital organs were hit. _Just as planned,_ I thought. I jumped away from him and collapsed, his sword still in me. Just as I did when I fought sasori. I saw Sasuke smirk and walked over to me to retrieve his sword. He was right in front of me when...

"SAKU-PUNCH!" I got up and punched him square in the center of his face! He flew across the field and into the forest. I slid the sword out of me and healed the gash in my side. I was breathing heavily.

Once I healed myself, I jogged towards sasuke to heal him. He was out cold. I knelt next to him and began healing him. I broke his nose. _Oopsies. My bad, _I thought. Naruto and Lady Tsunade walked over. "Sakura-chan! You beat him! Youre so strong, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled excitedly. I smiled.

Sasuke awoke from naruto yelling. He sat up and glared at naruto, "Shut up, dobe." Naruto laughed, "Youre just mad cause you got beaten by sakura-chan!" We all laughed as a frown grew on sasuke's face. "I have to go, Ja ne!" I said before I poof-ed away.

* * *

(8)

I appeared in front of the Yamanaka's flower shop. I walked in, "Konban waaa, Ino-chan!" I sing-songed. "Sakura! I missed you! Youre back!" She yelled from over the counter and ran over to me to give me a big hug. "what happened?" she asked. "I was kidnapped by the akatsuki," I explained, a light blush stained my cheeks. Her jaw dropped. "Ill go on break, then you can tell me ALL about him!" she giggled. The blush grew, "Whuuuu? Him? Whos him?" I asked. "Oh come ON, sakura! I know when my best friend is in looooove," she pouted.

We went to a little coffee shop and sat down. I told her everything. When I say everything, i mean, EVERYTHING. Down to the single little detail. "That is soooo sweet, yet sad!" Ino exclaimed, "Its like romeo and juliet! A forbidden love." "Who else have you told?" she asked. I stared at her. "You should at least tell Lady Tsunade! Shes your teacher for kami's sake!" she yelled. I nodded. _Should I tell her? _

_I think I should. The guilt is getting to me anyway. Im not the type to be secretive. No. I cant tell her. I wont._

"Im so sleepyyy," I yawned, then continued, "See you later ino! Thanks for the coffee!" I walked home.

* * *

(9)

I collapsed on my bed and sighed deeply. Thats when I noticed something. A cloak was hanging on the coat rack. I shot up and ran over to it. It was black, with red clouds on it. It smelled of dirt and clay. _Deidara!_

_"_Hey sakura," I heard a voice behind me, "Long time no see, yeah." I turned around and hugged him tightly. "I cant stay for long."

"Why? Why did you bring me back?" I cried.

"I just-" a knock was heard on my door and it opened. It was lady tsunade. Her eyes widened as she saw me and deidara hugging.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed! It was my longest chappie yet! Cliffie too! :D

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


	11. Encounter: Lady Tsunade!

Me: Hey guys. Sorry i havent updated in a while, my computerr broke, and its really slow, i think its sick. :"( I need to find medicine for my poor computer. Stupid PC... I want a mac. :) Anyways, sorry again. ON WITH THE STORY!

Music:

(1) Survival Exam (from naruto)

(2) Natsuhiboshi (from naruto)

(3) Need to be strong (from naruto)

* * *

Last chappie:

_"Why did bring me back here?" I cried._

_"I just-" deidara was cut off by a knock was heard on my door and it opened. Revealing tsunade. She stared in shock when she saw deidara and i hugging._

_

* * *

_

Chapter... uhm... idk. i forget. but you probably know :)

SAKURAS POV

(1)

I let out a small squeak when i saw her.

"O-oh h-hello m-mlady-y," I managed to say. She clenched her fist and i saw deidara tense out of the corner of my eye. "Sakura. I demand an explanation. _Now!"_ She hissed. I gulped loudly. "M'lady..." I paused for a while, trying to think of an excuse... nothing. might as well tell her the truth.

(2)

"I-i..." she looked at me expectantly. "I love him," I whispered, barely audible. Her eyes widened. I felt tears swell in my eyes. "Im sorry, lady tsunade, but i love deidara, and i always have," I said. Deidara was looking the other way, but i felt his grip tighten on me, as if to say... "_I love you too. I always will._"

Lady Tsunade just stared for a while. She sighed deeply, "Sakura, hes an s-class criminal." "I know that, but I dont care, I love him for who he is and was forced into the akatsuki, so its not like its his fault!" I replied. I tried to look strong. "Im sorry, but lady tsunade, I might of been captured at first, but then... once i was free to go, i stayed willingly. I am an s-class crriminal too now. I AM part of the akatsuki by my own free will."

(3)

"Im leaving, and im going to the akatsuki. I have made my decision and it is _final!_" I whispered loudly, so the people next door couldnt hear. Deidara went wide eyed and stared at me, which i ignored because i was currently in a stare-down with lady tsunade. "Very well, i cant change your mind, and i know that for a fact. Naruto will be extemely devastated. I will add your name in our bingo books when i return to my office, goodbye sakura," she smiled faintly as she turned to the door and disappeared around the corner.

"Sakura! Do you have any idea what your doing!" Deidara practically yelled at me. I frowned, "Of course i know. Im still pissed off at you by the way. You brought me back here against my will! BAKA!" I hit him on the top of his head.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I have a really bbad headache. my computer is broken. and i have other stories to update on. this was kind of a rushed chap.

Until next time... JA NE!


End file.
